


[Art] The Heart of Ophelia

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Art for Fic, Big Bang Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, M/M, Melancholy, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPN Canon BigBang 2017] Art Masterpost for the story "The Heart of Ophelia" by anyrei & mugglerockAlways throwing himself in harm’s way for the Winchesters, Castiel ends up getting hit with a love curse. Under the influence of fabricated emotions, Castiel learns just how dangerous unrequited love can be. And Dean learns what it means to doubt everything he’s ever believed. They have a week to find a way to lift the curse, otherwise the intoxication of “love” will kill Castiel. Literally.





	[Art] The Heart of Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart of Ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568642) by [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei), [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock). 



> Part of the SPN Canon BigBang 2017
> 
> It took me a long while drawing for this story, many many sketches that I threw out time and time again, I wanted to attempt to get art for the mood of this fic right, at least a little, I think I still failed at that, but I tried. My extremely slow approach to this must have been so annoying, many thanks go to both authors for tolerating my lame ass! Everyone, please go check out the story!

[](http://imgur.com/nhsESXX)

[](http://imgur.com/p9kvfEL)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr links: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/163253825497)


End file.
